Forum:Squadmate on Horizon
Hello, Is it okay to treat this board as regular internet forum? Irrelevant to this, I'd like to get something minor off my back, I have successfully finished ME2 for like 5th time now (along with 5 finished of ME1). There is one little detail in ME2 that kind of "bothers me" as much as some detail in a video game can bother one's life. *Drell flashback here* :p Landing on Horizon after conversation with Illusive man, cutscene plays. In my case it was Ashley, who spoke to the colonists when the attack begins. She tried to provide cover fire while colonists try to get to safety. Problem is, she gets stung by a seeker, and gets paralyzed on the spot. Very first victim of collector attack. Now, later on Commander catches up with squadmate, after Praetorian has been defeated. Squadmate appears to be unharmed and basically, as if they just arrived there after the battle. How can that be? Isn't he/she the first one to get stung and abducted? I have made that point of note in the Trivia section of the Horizon_(mission) article. Previous romance partner being cloned by Collectors/Harbinger as another sneaky tactic to bring Shephard down in ME3 perhaps? :D I know that's far fetched. But after abducting tens of thousands of humans so far, one would think Collectors would get fairly profficient in their job. Overseeing the very first human who got paralized would not make any proper sense. :Although it is possible that the Collectors cloned Ashley or Kaidan, I seriously doubt it. The paralysis is not permanent, and Shepard kinda got in the way and somewhat messed the Collectors plans. --silverstrike 12:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know it's highly improbable. However, permanent or not, through out the level you can see a lot of colonists that are still paralised, and they got stricken just about the same time as Ashley/Kaidan. Your explanation is also of high improbability, that the paralysis faded away before the Collectors could took her/him, since she's the very first. Speaking of Ashley primarily, because I am not sure if Kaidan has exactly the same cutscene events, I have never played that part with him being alive. ::The cutscene is the same regardless of the character shown. ::The Collectors release the swarm prior to landing and by the time they start "collecting" the colonists, the entire colony is paralyzed. The order in which they start collecting isn't based on the person who was stand first, but who was closest to the ship (just an assumption) - you never actually see either of the two being taken only that they are paralyzed. --silverstrike 12:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well you have a point there. That's some luck Ashley had, no wonder she is all pi$$sed off and everything, cannot think straight, having witnessed what she probably has. Well, one itch scratched, now to vent off about those thermal clip ammunition system for weapons. There was a page in the Watercooler section. Eudaimonium 13:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC)